I Know
by DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-LOVER
Summary: How does good go to bad so fast? How could positive go to negative without a second chance? How does time seem to pass by fast with each breaking moment but those words she says of the things she knows it might just help it all go away. Isn't that what memory is for? - Caryl. Rated M for language, violence and sexual content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Dixon reunion

**A/N::**_** Hey guys! I am having a hard time trying to pick up on my other story "Sophia" so I wrote this while it was still fresh in my head. :) This occurs in some time of Season 3 where Glenn and Maggie havn't been tooken by Merle and Lori is still alive and pregnant. :) Also, Merle is not at woodbury, in this story, Merle is just out on his own, he never was found and tooken into Woodbury. Hope you understand what i'm trying to say, and hope you like it!**_

Carol looked out into the field ahead. She was on watch with Glenn -who was sleeping-. Still not used to living in the prison, Carol offered taking watch with Glenn so she could get outside and enjoy the warm air. She leaned against the railing, hand-gun in her pocket. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent, letting out a soft sigh. Glenn was far from awake and the kid needed some hours of sleep, he hadn't slept at all in the past week, keeping watch and trying to clear out the fields. Since they found out about Woodbury, Glenn won't close one eye. But now he was, it made Carol happy. He's getting rest and who knows when he's gonna wake up.

Just the day before they we're picking room-mates. And now she was bunking with a redneck hunter who she had something for. He was the one to decide to bunk with her, giving a excuse of her 'needing someone to help defend her' which she knew that was just a excuse to get the smiles and raised eyebrows from carrying on gossip. And Daryl knew damn well, Carol knew how to use a gun and knife and she could defend her self anytime. She was in the watch tower right now with a gun. She just had to escape, always stepping into their cell, first thing she sees is his stuff and sometimes crossbow. Always giving her a shiver and remembering his blue-eyes. He wasn't a deep sleeper either, he woke up whenever she decided to leave their cell, always grumbling and asking where she was going, her only excuse was she had to pee. She made sure to stay tight up against the wall while his sleeping form laid sprawled out on the bed next to her own. His head usually looking her way, eyes closed and soft breathing. He usually muttered in his sleep, once or twice even shuffling around a lot and raising his voice, odviously having a nightmare. Only once did Carol wake him up, he was starting to scream, tossing and turning as fast as ever and whenever he opened his mouth, her name would come out in a fearful voice. She woke him up and he was breathing hard and sweating, he would stare at her for a eternity before telling her he was fine and going back to sleep. She hardly slept most the time, stayed up a lot watching him sleep and listening for any noises outside the cell.

Carol sighed and then something caught her eye. A walker- no a human. He limped and had blood covering his clothes but he looked fine and ok, his eyes gleamed with pride and he had very short greyish hair and a devilish smirk played upon his face, then she noticed it, his hand. His right hand. It was missing. A bloody old cloth was tightly wrapped around the stump, and it seemed to have stopped bleeding, but instantly she knew who it was. The smirking man walking slowly towards the fence, a hunting knife in his one hand and in his belt was a bullet-less gun. He had no ammo and only could kill up close with the knife, unless thrown..But this man would cause trouble, conflict. Disturb people and cause one man to do whatever to get him to stay with them or leave with him. That man was Daryl, his younger brother. His only brother and relative still living and well. And this man, this man was Daryl's older brother. The owner of, now Daryl's, motorcycle and he came for one thing, his brother. But the gleam in his eye showed he wanted revenge. This man was blood to Daryl and Daryl loved him, he knew how much of a threat Merle was but he couldn't let him go, couldn't and won't let him die. He knew he deserved it but didn't want it to be done, he deserved to die, but Daryl couldn't live with the fact of watching him die, seeing him dead. As a walker or not.

This man, Daryl's older brother was only one person to them. Only one name he had and lived up to, that this man is,

Merle.

**_A/N:: WOW. That was short, but I thought it would be boring to just hear Carol thoughts and all, so here. :) I want to continue this but don't want to forget about my other Fanfic, so please tell me what you think, if you guys REALLY want to know more about what happens when Carol comes face-to-face with Merle..then please tell me in your review. :) SOOOO, _**

**_READ & REVIEW._**


	2. too late to apologize

**_A/N:: Thanks for the reviews..I guess i'll continue this and see where it goes, since i'm gonna try and make this story work..I might have to take like one week for one story and one week for the other since I have the Sophia one still going..we'll see, for now enjoy Chapter 2, if I get good reviews we'll continue this. :)_**

* * *

Merle. The man with the stash asking for trouble back in Atlanta. The man getting hand-cuffed to the roof by a new-comer. The man whos brother she loved deepest in her heart. The man she wished never came back for he would change his brother. The man she could understand and not understand as well. The man she wanted alive for Daryl's sack but also dead for his sack as well. The man standing in front of her right this very moment. Merle.

Merle.

Merle.

Merle.

Yes, _Merle._ The man staring at her with this intent gaze, awaiting her to do something, but she made no intension of doing so. The man who raising his hand and waved at her with a smirk before sinking his knife into a approaching walkers head, not dropping her gaze. The man who she seemed to be _ok_ with letting in.

"Merle?" Her voice was quieter and more emotional then wanted and needed, Merle didn't drop his gaze nor his evil smirk. Staring at her like a crazy Dixon ready to take on a pack of hungry dogs.

"Ain't no dream now. So let ol' Merle in, will ya sweetheart?" He put his knife back in his belt while still keeping her gaze. Was he trying to kill her with his gaze, or just break her and make her do everything he wants? She wouldn't let neither happen, she held her ground. He was on the opposite side of the fence, he couldn't hurt her..but that didn't stop the urge to let him in for the sake of his younger brother. She watched as his wicked grin got darker as his chuckling rumbled in and he managed to ask her again "com' on sweet-stuff, let me on in, now" He looked her in the eye, waiting.

Carol just sighed, taking a step closer to the fence, returning his eye contact warily and she let a smile appear on her face "what plans you got up your sleeve now?" She asked, hands on hips. But the smile never left her face as the older Dixon started a laughing fit, she knew him too well. At night, Daryl would tell her a few stories about Merle, every night, she felt she knew more about Merle than Daryl now, but that was only because of the stories Daryl proceeded on telling her in the nights.

"Ain't got no sleeves buttercup, let ya'll ol' pal Merle in, now" Merle seemed offly calm, as he gestered to the gate to signal her to let him in, she didn't move, but he took a step closer, his hand gripping the gate while his stump was at his side. He curled his fingers around the gate and gave her a bigger smile, one that looked almost greedy, but none she reconised on Daryl. He leaned his forehead slightly against the gate, pearing up at her, still.

"Very funny" she muttered, narrowing her eyes as she tried to fiqure out what this man was up to. Merle was never innocent, she knew if he returned, he returned with a fight. Revenge. Revenge on Rick, revenge on them. All of them, even Daryl. For leaving him. But what he didn't know was that they came back to get him, searched for him, but he left. Was long gone, so the real thing was, he left them. There's no revenge he needs. But does he know that?

"Come on doll, befor' Darylina shows up ta stop ya" But the sound of it, Carol would have thought he was begging, but his eyes showed everything but begging.

"Why would he stop you?" Suddently, she started to stall. Maybe Daryl being here would be a good thing actually. So she stalled.

"Fuck, baby, ya know 'em. He's a dumbass piece of shit, ya know. He don' know nothin' 'bout anythin'. Ya can trust Merle here on that" He was suddently smiling, unaware of the stalling she was doing, only aware of her curiousity, he seemed to like it.

"I don't know much about him..tell me more." She made herself sound interest in this, she made herself sound attractive and curious, just to make Merle kept his cool and carry on. And it worked. Merle chucked some and took a deep breath,

"See, sugar, he's aways been fucked up, he got scars..not just plain o' scars ya can get when fallin' or some shit, but bad ass scars, from burnin', knifin' and beatin', and it was all done by our ol' man..he's ashamed, he won't ever be shirtless, his whole body has them scars except his legs, arms and face. Everythin' ya cover with clothes has scars oh it. And he-" Merle was cut off from his story by a angry younger redneck who was the exact person he was taking about,

"Ya best shut the fuck up Merle! What the hell ya tellin' her that for?" Daryl had his hands balled in fists and his face was hot with anger, Carol backed up, thankful he was here but scared for him over-hearing. Merle's eyes we're wide, a little frightening by his brother's tone and attitude.

Carol was frozen in place, afriad to do anything, Daryl was right behind her and she was aware of his hot breath on her neck, she tried not to shiver at the feeling, holding it in with everything she had. Merle didn't seem to know what to do so Carol narrowed her eyes at him and mouthed 'talk' and he suddently spoke up, "sorry bro, she asked" Carol suddently regretted letting Merle speak. Shit, this was horriable. Being stuck in the middle of a situation with the Dixon brothers, this was hell in life.

Daryl slowly exhaled his breath, looking at the back of Carol's head, narrowing his eyes, pissed. "Carol, why ya askin' him 'bout shit?" Growling the words out with such hatred, but it was only because his brother was telling Carol about his life and his scars.

Carol looked at the ground, looking and feeling very uneasy, "i'm sorry Daryl..he wanted me to let him in, and so I stalled, hoping for you to show up before he fiqures out i'm stalling him, so i asked him something he would surely answer...i'm sorry" her muttering was hardly heard by him, but he understood every word she said, but wasn't ready to forgive her, hell he couldn't face her now. She knew for _sure_ he had scars and how he got them because of his shit-faced brother needing stalling so he didn't try anything on Carol. Daryl sighed, Merle's face was now irrated, he only now realised the small woman was stalling him and he was pissed. How could a man like him fall for a woman like her's tricks? Damn, he was turning into a pussy...

"How the fuck did he get 'ere?" Daryl pushed her harder, needing answers, he wasn't going to let her off easy and she knew that.

"I was on watch with Glenn and I saw him approaching the fence line, so I came down" Carol made sure to answer his questions honestly, try to keep his cool for as long as she could, the older Dixon watching the event unfold.

"The fuck is Glenn?" Daryl's fists clenching as he spat out each word, the last word coming out way too hard for Carol's liking, not even for his liking.

"He fell asleep, the poor kid hardly got any sleep lately, I thought since their was gates between us and he didn't look like he was armed it was ok to come down" Carol tried to reason but Daryl always found a way to prove her wrong.

"How do ya know this ain't some trick? huh? Merle might be stallin' himself, shit, he might have some group, armed an' on our asses right now. Fuck Carol, are ya _that_ stupid?" He was suddently pissed, his rage burning out on her.

Merle spoke up, he seemed serious, aware of his brothers fury, " boy, ya better calm the shit down. Don' wanna hurt no one" he pointed to Carol "especially her"

Tears we're burning Carol's eyes now, but she held it in, she stayed strong, her words coming out bitterly, "you would have ran to Merle, yourself, if you saw him at this gate, no doubt on that. Guess, i'm not the _only_ stupid one here" She poked his chest hard, he recoiled, the touch burning his skin like fire.

Daryl ignored Merle's comment but kept the advice in mind, "ya shut the fuck up now, Carol! Ya know I would take caution"

Carol laughing with sarcasm, "yeah, right. Ok" her voice was odviously sarcastic, and it pissed him off, "I know you would, because thats how manly you are." She poked him in the chest again, hard.

"Woman, if ya poke me one more _fuckin' _time, ya will be in for a ass kickin'!" He growled, narrowing his eyes but Carol didn't flinch a bit, not even blink, and it kind-of scared Daryl but that was washed away when she poked him again, a evil smile on her face as she taunted him and he almost burst.

"Carol! Ya askin' for it!" He leaned forward, his face inches from hers, and poked her chest hard, right between her breasts, not even thinking about the place he just touched, she didn't seemed a bit fazed either "poke" was all he hissed out before he was shoved aside.

He stumbled back with surprise, giving Carol enough time to let Merle in and she did, smiling to him as she locked the doors back up, Daryl growled hard on and glared at his brother "ya go get Rick ta lock ya up, tell him I sent ya..I have to finish something" he eyed Carol as Merle walked away, snickering.

Carol returned his glare with just as much fury, "what do you need to finish?" she asked, pretending she didn't already know.

Before she coul act, he grabbed her and pushed her up against the fence, she squealed out but he didn't faze as he held her wrists with his hands, holding them up beside her head, he gave her a evil smile, "you try shovin' me again" he snarled.

Carol glared at him, "let me go!" she tried to get free of his grip, struggling but getting no where, he laughed whole-heartedly and it bugged Carol so much, "let me _go_, Daryl! Now!"

Daryl gave her a evil smile, shaking his head, half evily teasing her and half serious with anger. She hissed at him as he gripped tightened, she struggled harder as he growled at her, she started to freak, she hated this, being held down, not able to get away or be comfortably with the situation, she started to panic and stuggle with all her might, her eyes sealed shut, she squirmed and squealed again, her voice coming out, full of fear, "let me go, Ed!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realising what she said. Daryl instantly released her and back up far, his eyes wide and stiff, staring at her all tense and hurt.

Carol's own eyes widdened, she let her hands drop to her side, and she looked at him, "Daryl..I didn't mean that, I was paniced, please Daryl..." she looked at her feet and when she looked back up, he was gone. Gone.

Carol started to cry but quickly stopped when a sleepy korean yelled down from the watch tower, "Carol, what are you doing down there? Watch is up here, silly!"

Carol whimpered and hurried back up to watch.

_**A/N::: I'M SOOO MEANNNNN. I've been having BIG BIG BIG trouble writing the Sophia story and am having trouble writing this, i'm experiencing a big Writer's Block...sadly i'm having to take a break from the Sophia story. :( It breaks my heart, but it needs to be done, i'll try to update this when I can, i'll have a series of drabbles up that i'll be doing while the block is going on and when it dies out, i'll be all type, rocking out the Sophia story, and hopefully getting to this story too! :D**_

_**READ & REVIEW**_


	3. take another chance

**A/N:: Thanks you the reviews, big hugs and thanks to SOA loving mom for reading this story! :D ON WITH CHAPTER 3, ITS A BIGGG CHAPTER. ;D READY! - don't kill me if I leave you with a cliffhanger, i might, i might not...read to find out..but if I do, it will be a hard core 'want moreeee' cliffhanger..and you will hate me and want MORE but it will be a CLIFFHANGER, no more till I say so...sooo...don't kill me, don't sharpen your pitch forks and lit your torches, just take a deep breath and growl at me... o.o thats all, hang in there...THATS only IF I do a cliffhanger. c:**

**SOA loving mom - teehee, thanks for reading this girl, love ya, keep them rockin' stories aflout!**

**[ UPDATE WROTE ON JULY 20TH 2013 ].below is the july update...**

**UPDATE:: This A/N was wrote on, about, June 20th 2013...updated in July...posted in July, so A/N is off date.**

**DISCLAIMER:: I own NOTHING...damn wish I did though! but fucking awesome if I did...if I did, there would be for sure Caryl and Merle wouldn't have died and Merle and Beth would be together and the governor would have been long dead and T-Dog would have lived...and shit like that! ;P **

* * *

Carol stared out at the horizon. Glenn and Carol's shift was off a few minutes ago but Carol insisted on staying, she didn't want to go back so Rick got the time off, little did she know Daryl was on the next shift and now was on shift with her. He was on the opposite side, trying to ignore her..but not doing a good job. On the other hand, she was doing a great job of ignoring him, and he didn't seem to like it but she kept at it.

After a while he started getting annoyed by her constant denying him. Not listening, not talking. Just staring off at the horizon, leaning her elbows on the railings, bent over, her ass kicked out. It was annoying, he growled low and narrowed his eyes, not looking at her. She didn't mind, she kept staring off into the distant. But just in a second, she was pulled and pushed up the guard tower wall, her hands held above her head by a very angry very hot redneck, whos face was inches away from hers. Daryl held her there, his hot breath meeting hers. She gasped, her eyes wide, wondering what he was doing.

"Is someone ignoring me?" he asked, softly smirking before letting it drop into a frown, eyes narrowed.

"And who would be doing that?" She looked everywhere but at his eyes as she tried to look innocence and un-caring.

"A certain someone who compared me to her dead husband" he growled low and narrowed his eyes.

Carol gulped hard and tensed, "she has her reasons"

Daryl let her go, "no ya fuckin' don't!" And with that he retreated but to his side, scowling.

Carol sighed, rubbing her arms. It suddently got cold, the closeness of the Dixon had her warming up but when he left she turned back to cold goosebumps and light breeze. She shivered, hoping he didn't notice. He saw though, and threw his jacket at her, she didn't touch it, she could of caught it but instead let it fall over the side of the watch tower onto the ground below, which got him upset.

"What the fuck was that for!" He growled, glaring daggers at her.

She shrugged, "I didn't need it"

"Go fuckin' get it" He commanded, hands fisted at his sides.

She didn't faze, "it's your vest" she glared back and he snarled,

"ya dropped it" He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

She turned fully to him, hands on hips and talking though gritted teeth, "I didn't touch it. You threw it and it went ovet the edge. Your fault"

"Fuckin' woman" He growled and turned back to look out at the horizon, giving slight glances down to his vest. She made his blood boiled, stubborn woman.

After a few moments he spoke, "just tryin' to keep ya warm.."

Carol sighed, "yeah. You tried. And so did I"

He looked over his shoulder at her, what the fuck was that suppose to mean? He narrowed his eyes, "'bout what?"

"I tried to tell you that I only called you Ed because of the past..Ed did that to me a lot and I paniced" She rubbed her arms and didn't look at him as her confession came loose, "I mean what do you really know about me?"

Daryl sighed and thought hard, smiling at the things he knew, "I know ya are afraid of thunderstorms, but love the pain and watchin' storms and ya are alergic to sunflowers and cats. Ya hate the smell of gas and burning rubber. Ya love the smell of melting metal and of me after a long day's work..." he stopped for a second, realsing that she liked the smell of _him_, Daryl Dixon, after each day, he smiled and continued, "ya love honey on ya toast, have a bad cravin' fo' peaches...just like me...and ya love salt on 'bout any fuckin' thing and that lightn' makes ya jump an' laugh"

She smiled, happy as she wondered about everything he knew about her. He knew a lot, some things she thought he didn't know, she sighed as he continued on,

"Ya have scars just like me, ya havn' seen mine and I havn' seen ya's..." he stopped for a minute, they we're both abused by people who they thought loved them, they could connect, like missing puzzle pieces finaling finding each other, the other half, "ya always wear a gold cross necklace ya mama gave ya..ya always touch it and fidget with it when ya are nervous of afraid...when I yell at ya or tell ya something is wrong ya touch it, i'm sorry I yell at ya though...but I seem to notice whenever I leave to hunt or go on a run ya always touch ya cross while watchin' me go...I see ya doin' it." He looked at his feet and she smiled.

He knew a lot about her, seen her do a lot of things. Knows her habbits, flaws and worries. He knows she worries about me, she knows he's sorry about the yelling and she always has hopes for him. He always came back to her, for her maybe even...and it make her spirits brighten more, even with her little girl gone, but he tried to save her, almost got KILLED trying to save Sophia and he griefed Sophia just as much as she did. He continued,

"Ya talk in ya sleep sometimes, usually when ya work a hard day. Ya usually talk 'bout Sophia but sometimes ya talk 'bout...talk 'bout me. Things I wish ya could say outloud...but don't, ya ain't even know what ya say in ya sleep...anyways, I know ya broke ya ankle when ya we're young by fallin' down a few stairs and ever since ya have moments of pain from it, and ya like to pull ya knees up to your chest when ya do and just sob...ya like comfort when that happens and I hope someday I can give ya that...I hope though, ya got in a car wreck after ya first year of drivin'...after ya wrecked ya car, ya lost that car and had to drive a truck...just like I do...and ya broke that same ankle again in the same spot, causing it worse damage and ya broke ya right hand ring finger, so ya always have ta wear ya weddin' ring on ya left hand...when ya have one...and ya can't wear ANY rings on ya right hand pinky"

She never even remembered telling him some of these things and it suprised her, he remembered sooo much. She loved it though, showed he cared and he didn't hesitate to tell her everything he knew and wish he knew and thought about it..she felt a warm feeling grow in her, he truly was her best friend and she loved him for that. Being her friend, she loved that he cared and thought of her as a friend to go to and help.

He continued casually, like everything he said was nothing, it was just usual things he knew and always would, "ya like ta write music, always has..wrote music and play it on ya piano and ya write music and lyrics..ya make ya own songs and sing them and play them..and ya have a beautiful voice, even now. So beautiful I wish I could hear it everyday...damn, I know a LOT 'bout ya Carol, ya know that...may not though, I wish to tell ya all 'bout me though...soon"

Carol smiled, he looked so shy and happy and meaningful, it shocked her that this was Daryl Dixon, the hard-headed short tempered hunter who had scars like her and always picked fights and did what he wanted. She loved him..wait, she LOVED him...not friend love, not caring or family love...not sibling love or any of that shit...she LOVED him. Loved him in her heart, this feeling she felt she knew it was love, love for the man she never knew she would love.

She, Carol Peletier loves Daryl Dixon.

"You sure know a lot" She smiled, still telling herself he won't ever love her like she loves him, but she wouldn't ruin their friendship with her hopeful love for her friend, "I hope to learn about you too"

And with one final nod from him, they returned to their posts. The fight was over, they made-up and the friendship was still there. No tension lie in the air as they watched the horizon.

* * *

Carol and Daryl's shift was over a little bit after Daryl's confessions.

Rick and Michonne we're on watch, Andrea had got sick so Rick voluteered putting Daryl in charge of things while he was on shift, and now as they changed Rick nodded to Daryl, "mak sure to watch your brother. We locked him in a cell beside yours and Carols" He handed Daryl the keys to Merle's cell, "he won't shut up. Pissing off Maggie and Hershal by commenting on Beth...nice things though, which is weild..."

Daryl's eyes widdened, "nice things? Like what?"

Carol had stopped and was standing behind Daryl now, she spoke up before Daryl had a chance, "Merle told me he wasn't he same. He knew what he did was wrong, that he changed...maybe he isn't that bad now" She suggested it under caution of the redneck in front of her.

Daryl tensed, "I'll talk to him. Thanks Rick"

Rick nodded and followed the awaiting warrior up the steps to the watch tower, calling over his shoulder, "Oh, Carol. Hershal needs you to help him treat Andrea..she came down with a fever around lunch time...Maggie and Beth are making dinner though, so no worries about that, other than the worry of bad food..."

Carol looked over her shoulder, "don't be mean. They can cook"

Rick sighed and ran up the steps to join Michonne, Daryl growled, "hardly..." And Carol elbowed him, smiling.

As Carol and Daryl walked back, it was silent, a comfortable silent, their comfortable silent, then Carol spoke, looking at her feet, "I know your afraid of lightning because it reminds you of beatings and beat slapping from your abusive father...you flinch and close your eyes whenever it strikes, shivering and trembling as it passes. You need comfort too, during that time, I would also love to help...help you feel ok...safe with the storm. I've been through the same as you, abuse hard core abuse...pain and hurt, i'm broken just like you...you know that"

Daryl nodded as they entered the prison and broke off, Carol going to Hershal while Daryl went to confront Merle. He sighed as he rounded the corner, her words in his mind,

_I've been through the same as you, abuse hard core abuse...pain and hurt, i'm broken just like you...you know that_

It was true, but how did she know he was afraid of lightning? Was it that obvious, the way he tried to hold in the fear, the flinch... but it always seemed to escape and he always hoped no one saw, but she did. She ALWAYS did, she always noticed everything about him. What more DID she know about him?

* * *

'Hey baby bro!" Merle chuckled as Daryl showed up, the keys hanging from his jeans pocket.

Daryl scowled, "ya ain't gonna act up 'ere Merle. These people are good people and ya ain't gonna ruin it fo' any of 'em"

Merle sighed, "boy, i've changed. I did wrong and I understand that, hell, this ain't the old would. I've changed, really. Trust me bro, ya can. Please, just don't lock me in this cage..I hate being in cages...reminds of bein' in jail, ya know that"

Daryl sighed, "promise me ya will be good. Promise me" He urged the keys in his hands.

Merle nodded, his face serious, "I promise bro. Promise"

Daryl gave him a curt nod and let out a deep breath as his opened the cell door, letting Merle free. Merle hesitanted, his eyes on Daryl as he slowly walked out of the cell. Daryl nodded, "ya get a knife, ya cell will have a gun in it for ya, ya ain't allowed to carry the gun around unless their is trouble, no one does. Only knifes, guns are got when trouble comes"

Merle nodded, smirking "damn, good rules. Will ya tell the doc thanks fo' this" He lifted his hand, the one he lost. Hershal had wrapped his stump in a black cushion so he didn't hurt it, it was good for him, he couldn't punch hard with it, it would be soft and no attachments either.

Daryl smirked, "ain't that nice. I'll tell 'em"

Merle sighed, "sucks though...that was my fav. hand" he grinned as Datyl scoffed, "come on sad ass, ya need to eat with us"

Merle grinned, "Oooo Goodie, family reunion"

Daryl stopped, turning and glared at him and Merle threw his hands up, "what, can't have a lil. fun. Dammit"

Daryl sighed and shook his head, "fuck ya Merle" and with that the Dixon brothers made their way to the kitchen where they ate.

* * *

Carol stared at Andrea. The woman at red rashes and bumps on every part of skin showing and she was slightly sweating and complaining she was hot and itchy, so far there was no fever they could tell, but Hershal just didn't know what was wrong. It was a good thing Carol as a nurse back before the world ended, but she didn't exactly remember everything, but this seemed familiar.

"What does your skin feel like?" Carol asked the rashed woman.

Andrea blinked and shifted a little, "pins and needles..." she groaned and closed her eyes.

Carol smiled, "perfect" she looked up at Hershal, "She has Miliaria"

Hershal looked at her, "how do you know?" he asked, curious of Carol's conclusion.

Carol smiled, "You feel pins and needles at certain spots, and you have red rashes and sometimes bumps" she looked at Andrea's neck, "skin folds around the area's clothing is"

"What can we do to treat it? I've never had a patient with this..never knew how to treat this illness" Hershal sighed, fiquring Carol was right. Andrea groaned again.

Carol looked at Andrea then back at Hershal, "sometimes it gets better by its self..in this case, I think we should let it go for a few days and if it gets worse, we'll go from there. Since she's not that far in the route of it, it should go away by its self, just cool air would do her good"

Hershal nodded, "your wonderful Carol. I never would have thought"

Carol smiled down at Andrea who was now relaxing at the situation, "Your gonna be ok Andrea, don't worry"

Her friend nodded slowly, "thank you Carol. I guess this is your payback for me saving your ass back at the farm"

Carol smirked, "yep. It is" She patted the bed and got up, "its dinner time, i'll have Beth bring you your food and she'll stay with you while Hershal is away eating"

Hershal got up and nodded to Carol before leaving in the direction of the kitchen.

Andrea smiled, "ok, thank you"

Carol sighed, "I hope you get better" She looked at Andrea one more time before leaving to go to the kitchen. When she entered she heard Hershal tellin Rick the situation, he seemed to relax a little at the conclusion made and he smiled at Carol as she passed, muttered a 'thank you' for her work and help.

She just smiled, Maggie and Beth had cooked...Dinner would suck tonight, but she wouldn't comment and would make damn sure Daryl didn't either.

* * *

**A/N:: Havn't updated this in forever...well about a month atleast...haha, so here is chapter 3 and i'm proud of it!**

**If you didn't like it, don't comment...just leave, i'd had enough of these shitty trolls for a while now...fuck off bastards...**

**For all you good people who liked it, thank you and keep shining bright like you do. :)**

**Anyways, READ & REVIEW!**


	4. a shot for you

**A/N:: Thank you for all your reviews...well didn't really get any. ^^; but thank you to anyone who actually read this story, I am really proud of how this is working out, and really it doesn't matter if you read it or not...i'm proud of it and love it. :)**

**Anyways, chapter 4, (no not give reviews you think aren't nice. if its nice, its ok to review it...if its negative keep it to yourself, thanks...)**

* * *

Carol snickered as she watched Daryl's fowl face as he slowly tried to finish his dinner, it wanted to come back up and Merle's already had. Merle took his first few bites and ran to the bathroom and hasn't yet returned, but a good mean in a while, that meal didn't sit right with his stomach. Daryl looked at though he was trying his hardest to keep his down and not look disgusted, in fear Carol will beat his ass if he did. Carol just chuckled to herself, he was so hot when he tried to hide something.

When dinner was finished, Carol washed and dried the plates then made her way to her cell with Daryl, he was already bedding down when she slipped in, she quickly changed into sleep shorts and a tank-top with no bra underneath, aware of Daryl watching her back as she did. She turned just as he averted his gaze. She slipped into the covers of the bottem bunk and whispered up to him, "I know you hate being poked in the chest over and over"

Daryl smiled and sighed, "smartass". As soon as he heard her give out a breathly chuckle, he relaxed. Soon enough, she fell asleep and was left to let sleep claim him, and it wasn't long before it did.

* * *

Carol woke with a start. Yelling.

Shit, what could to be this time. When she stood up, she saw Daryl's bunk was empty and cold from the looks of it, she looked around. His cross-bow was gone and his angel wing vest too, the poncho was there though, he must not of went out hunting, it IS midnight anyways. Then she froze, she reconsided one of the raised voices through the other shouts, it was that same redneck who she wished to love. Daryl.

She stepped out into the hall, her sleep shorts and tank-top still on, and she gulped. Dammit, she forgot a bra, never wore one to bed. She quickly ran back in and got her sweater, tugging it on and pulling it close around her.

She looked over the railing and down in the common room was Daryl, Merle and a man she never met. A new guy? Rick and Hershal we're there. She sighed and called down to Rick, "everything alright?"

Rick looked up and gave her a gentle smile, "We we're on watch and this man came to the gate, so we brought him in and as soon as he went inside all hell brought loose. Dammit Carol, the Dixon's can't seem to side with him, their too damn stubborn. They don't believe he is trustworthy"

Carol almost laughed, that sounds like Daryl and Merle, she smiled, "can you send Daryl up here?"

Rick nodded and she watched as he walked over to Daryl, speaking to him. Daryl looked up at Carol, gave her a half smile and quickly walked up the steps to her, while Merle and Rick continued to yell softly at eachother about the man.

Carol motioned for him to follow her into their cell and he nodded and did. Once inside she sighed and sat on her bunk, "what's going on?"

Daryl looked at her blinking softly, "this man came, sayin' he is alone. His name is Jacob...he lookin' for his girlfriend Megan, thought she might be 'ere but she ain't, so he asked to atleast stay...Merle ain't agreein', so neither am I. He dun seem trustworthy"

Carol looked at her lap, "he's alone, he's just looking for his girlfriend. How bad can he be?"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "ya havn' met him. Ya know nothin' 'bout him"

Carol thought for a second, she had a high school sweetheart named Jacob..maybe this was him, he did break up with her in college for this short curly haired brunette named Megan...maybe this was him, "what's his last name?" she asked, tilting her head.

Daryl looked at her wideyed, "uhh, Burns. Jacob Burns..he says" he told her, curious, "why?"

Carol's eyes widened even more than Daryl's, "because that man was my high school sweetheart" she got up and ran, looking over the edge of the railing, yelling to Rick, "Rick, he's fine. He can stay. I know him!"

Rick looked up, "the fuck?" Rick and Merle said in unison as Daryl came running out of their cell, cussing hard and angry as hell.

Jacob looked up, "Carol? Is that you? Damn, you still look good" The blue-eyed middle aged brown-haired man smiled warmly at Carol, HIS Carol. YES, HIS Carol...even if he wouldn't admit it. He growled, "shut up!" And Carol lightly slapped him, "stop it Daryl!"

Jacob looked at Daryl, "you got a nice lady there man, she's good and kind"

Carol shook her head, "no, we're not together. Where's Megan?"

Jacob took note that Carol was single, a single free lady, and so was he, since Megan was lost and most likly dead, maybe they had another shot.., "I don't know. We got seperated by a big herd. I think she might be dead though" he looked at his feet and Carol frowned, "i'm sorry"

Daryl broken their conversation, "Carol, get ya ass in tha' cell woman!" Carol glared at him, but did as told, stalking her way into their cell. He sighed and looked at Rick, "ya got him?"

Merle smirked, "me and officer friendly got this feller!" he told his brother before Rick could get out a work. Jacob sighed. Daryl just nodded and followed Carol inside their cell, closing the gate and pulling the curtain for privacy.

He turned around to see her lying on her bunk, her sweater off. Having her only wearing a tank-top...note to self..no bra...and short sleep shorts, damn was she hot lying there pouting and sighing and grunting out of fustration and he could see her nipples poking through the fabric. He shifted himself as he got hard at the sight. He sighed, "Carol, ya ain't doin' shit with him"

Carol crossed her arms and glared at him, "why not?"

"How can ya even trust 'im? He just got 'ere. Dammit, Carol, we can't loss ya to a old boyfriend" the last word came out with so much venom, Carol could swear he sounds jealous of Jacob.

Carol sighed, "I'm not going to go with him Daryl. I'll be fine" she shrugged, "nothing's going to chance"

Daryl looked at his feet, "stay safe from 'im. I ain't askin' for much. Just stay safe" he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, trying to stop the heat in his cheeks from rising.

Carol tilted her head and smiled a little, "Jacob was a lawyer for a while, then he learned to use guns and became a back-up police man. You should talk to Rick about letting him take watches and go on runs, he's a good shot and great when it comes to making decisions and having debates"

Daryl looked her square in the eye, "don't ya get too cozy with 'im now. I ain't gonna trust 'im too easy"

Carol nodded a few times then looked away, averting his eyes, "I know, just don't start fights please"

Daryl gave her a half smile, "yes ma'am" just as he was planning to leave and let her change and get ready for the day, she grabbed his arm. He turned slightly to look at her and she smirked, "I know you once broke your wrist in a fight over being jealous of another man"

Daryl narrowed his eyes and growled, "shut up woman. I swear ya are the smartest asshole ever!" He turned and pouted off with a stomp. She laughed silently and watched him go, letting her gaze linger on his tight ass for only a little bit before turning and shaking her head as she got dressed and ready for the day. This would be interesting with Jacob here. Real interesting.

* * *

Daryl had talked to Rick, telling him the information about Jacob that Carol told him, Rick had seemed un-easy and they played on letting him take watch tonight with Rick, and to always have a armed man around him for a little bit. No alone time with any women. No weapons unless its a DULL knife or a un-loaded revolver. Jacob understood their reasonings and said nothing, he just eyed Carol, his high school sweetheart, knowing she was single and avaliable, Megan was gone...he might give her a shot.

Daryl sighed, Rick and Jacob we're on watch and Carol was taking a nap after burning her wrist on the stove. Beth and Maggie took over the dinner with the surprising help of his brother, Merle. Merle seemed to be following Beth around like a lost puppy, always helping her and not cussing around her. Being nice and smiling, it was no un-like Merle but Daryl knew something Merle didn't. Merle was in love, like really IN love with Beth, even if his idiot brother didn't see it, everyone else seemed to have.

Who cares though? If Beth makes Merle happy and Beth is happy with Merle, no one should give a shit about their bussiness or love lifes, thats if they ever get together. It all depends on Beth herself. Hershal doesn't seemed pleased though, the one-legged old vet always stared daggers at Merle, watching his every more with neglect and caution. Daryl rolled his eyes, Hershal needed to lighten up, they could love who they wanted, idiot man.

He sighed, Daryl had watch shift with Glenn and that only made the day much more annoying.

Glenn waked up to him, "hey man! Ready?" he nudged Daryl with a grin, "come on!" Daryl followed with a groan, fuck this.

* * *

Jacob walked into Carol's cell and leaned agains the bars, "well, how have you been Carol?"

She looked up, she was putting Daryl's laundry away, she smiled, "I'm doing great, it's nice to see you again"

"You too. A miracle how we found eachother, huh?" he asked, smirking.

She sighed, knowing where this was going, but gave a fake smile, "Yeah. I hope you find Megan"

Jacob looked at the ground, "I think she's gone for good" he kicked the ground and sighed.

Carol proceeded the task at hand, "i'm sorry. But Jacob you need to know something, I can't be with you. I just want you to know"

"Does this concern the redneck man? Because he's not good for you Carol, he'll turn into Ed" He narrowed his eyes and Carol stiffened.

She turned and glared at him, no one said ANYTHING about Daryl like that, she got close to Jacob, talking full on cold and pissed, "you have no right to talk about Daryl that way. He won't hurt me, he isn't like that! If anything, he's saved my ass a million times, so I would shut up if I was you. If you remember, you we're the one to leave me for the tall blonde bitch" she growled, "now get the hell away from me and don't talk to me ever again!"

Jacob left, cussing under his breath. He would get her back, one way or another.

* * *

Merle was having a shit ton of fun playing around with the youngest Greene, he would stare at her ass or boobs with her knowing, he'd brush up against her, groan when she bends over, and she would blush and try to scurry away. He smirked, hell, so what if her old fucked up daddy him looks, he ain't gonna stop because of him. He watched as his brother walked off in horror with Glenn, yeah, he was in my for a damn lot of fun. He shook his head, the mouse had really showed who she was, she was turning into a sexy ass bitch, one his brother was damn lucky to have if he got, but she wasn't for Merle...she could be, but Merle had his eyes on another angel-like beauty, Beth. Beth Greene, the one he had been playing around with, embarressing her, making her want to run, get nervous, blush, go crimson red. Yeah THAT girl.

He rounded the corner, Rick had finally accepted him to be allowed to hold around one gun and a knife. So he swung for a revolver and his hunting knife, something simple, but good when it came to use.

This was only the beginning, he planned on making Beth is, on yes, she would be his, ALL HIS.

* * *

**A/N:: Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you like! :) Carol is still going at it, slowly telling him the things she knows about him, by the end it should ALL make since. and YES, Meth has been added.**

**~~IF YOU DON'T ENJOY METH, PLEASE SKIP THOSE PARTS, BECAUSE WELL, I SHIP IT AND ADD IT IN HERE. A CARYL AND METH STORY...LOT OF CARYL AND SOME METH, THE METH IS GROWING. HAHA. :)**

**comment nicely, if its not nice, don't comment please, i've been real busy lately, don't care to hear you trolls give negative false comments. :(**


	5. im hearing what you say

**A/N:: WOW. SO sorry, I was out for the weekend and I thought they had internet there but they didn't which sucked because I couldn't update thing and I havn't updated any of my stories in over a week or two...sooo yeahhh, I might be in deep trouble with the Sophia? story though, considering I havn't updated and left you guys with a HUGE BAD cliffhanger containing a huge character death that left me a mean rioting mob...so yeahhh. and the fact my right foot is fucked up, sprained ankle bad and crap like thatttt, but, anywaysss, this story. ;P Here we go!**

**Also, big hugs and dead squirrels to my dear friend Yazzy x. You rock girl. My co-writer, oh yeah. WOOP WOOP. Haha. Also, just for putting it out there, my birthday is on the 30th. August 30th. WOOP WOOP...again. :D ROCK IT ON AND CARYL ON.**

* * *

Carol had been having a shitty day. It started with her accidently stepping on Daryl's crossbow and getting yelled at for it, then being glared down by Beth who wanted to take Judith but Carol did instead, then was finished off with Jacob following her around like a lost puppy, not to mention she is on her period and the cramps are hurting so bad she is having to take breaks to go to her cell and curl up on her bed and just lay there, letting the pain pass. She sighed, the worse thing was, Hershal was out of pills to ease the cramps which sucked. She rounded the corner, not checking her footing and fell flat on her face. She had twisted her wrist and scrapped her elbow. She groaned as she rolled her wrist around, the pain rippling through her body, thankfully it didn't break. She then brushed the dirt away from her elbow as she examind a small scratch lining it, nothing major thankfully. She sighed and stood up, brushing off her pants. It was then she noticed it, Daryl's vest. The one she dropped the night they we're fighting, she forgot to get it. She picked it up and hurried back to their cell where she hid in underneath her bunk, grinning as she thought of the way she was going to get Daryl to forgive her by. Hershal passed her and saw her elbow, he gasped, "Carol Ann, now I thought we would watch where we walk?"

She grinned, "sorry, tripped over my feet again"

Hershal walked in and examined her elbow, humming, "nothing bad, that's good. Your such accident pron I think we need to get someone to walk with you just in case you get your self seriously hurt"

Carol chuckled, "don't worry, i'll try to stay focus this time. Been a long day I guess"

Hershal nodded, "don't let the strings to tied up now. Just ignore the un-needed and wise the needed" he smiled at her before limping away, calling over his shoulder, "you know, Daryl could help with your problem, he's accident pron too, he told me himself"

Carol stood there, frozen. Daryl Dixon was accident pron. She smirked, who would of known?

* * *

Daryl came back from his hunt to find Jacob searching for a ice pack. He stopped in his tracks, wondering who the hell the ice pack was for...what if it was for Carol? He shrugged and spoke up, "who the ice for?" he asked.

Jacob stilled and looked over his shoulder, "Carol. Beth accidently tripped her and she fell on her wrist" he sighed, remembering this was the same redneck Carol told him not to talk about in rude ways, something about this man bugged him, "she twisted her wrist earlier, falling in the dirt outside the watch tower. Hershal checked her and said she should be ok, but then she hurt it again and now it's swollen and turning purple. Hershal's with her, he told me to get her some ice"

Daryl nodded, clumsy woman, he sighed, "i'll bring it to her" he extended the hand, telling the man to give him the pack but he refused, shaking his head, "no. I'll do it"

Daryl growled, "give it the fuck here asshole" Jacob narrowed his eyes at him and hissed,

"you think she feels anything for you redneck? She don't. She told me that she was glad I was back and that since Megan was gone and she was ALONE, SINGLE, maybe we could start again. I asked her about you and she just shrugged and said you two we're nothing at all" he grinned at the shocked hunter, knowing he lied but also knew it would get the man to pull away from HIS Carol, giving him his chance to comfort her and take her.

Daryl growled and grabbed the ice pack, "shut the fuck up!" he stormed off to the cell where Carol sat, Hershal was looking over her wrist, "young lady. I told you, you needed someone with you at all times in case you get hurt again like this" he shook his head as Carol mumbled a 'sorry'. "Can't trust you to be on your own, can I?" he smiled to her and she beamed at him, "nope. I am accident pron" she winked at him and Daryl froze at the door. She was accident pron too? He was and she was. They we're. He gulped and entered, nodding to Hershal who got up and limped to the door, "i'll leave you two to it then" he looked at Carol, 'i'll be back in a while to check your wrist over again, don't mess with it" Carol nodded.

Daryl sat down hard, handing the ice pack to her. Her wrist was half its size and turning now a darker purple. She sighed and winced as she put the ice to it. A groan escaped her throat, "why am I so clumsy?"

He snorted, "who the fuck knows"

She chuckled, "yeah. Get use to it though I guess"

Daryl nodded, "ya and Jacob a thing?" he growled. Carol turned to him, what was he talking about? Why did he suddently sound angry? This totally just went south, she gulped, "we aren't"

"Not what he said" Daryl hissed at her, eyes narrowed, "don' lie to me Carol, don'"

Carol shook her head, "i'm not lying! I swear, Daryl, please. Listen to me! I am NOT lying!" she grabbed his face so he couldn't look away.

Daryl sighed, looking away, escaping her grasp on his face, "ya tellin' the truth?" She nodded, putting her good hand on his knee, "I would never lie to you without a VERY VERY good reason"

Daryl smirked, "but even then ya can't lie to me" she nodded chuckled. She beamed as she took hsi vest from underneath the bunk, handing it to him with a smirk, "found this when I fell the first time today our at the watch tower. Thought you might want it"

"Hell yeah!" He grinned, putting his vest on, it smelled like her, he smirked to her, "why ya hide it?"

"Thought it would be a good way to make-up for stepping on your crossbow" She smirked back at him and he chuckled,

"Ya still should of looked where ya was goin'" he grunted and she squeezed his knee, "I know your accident pron just like me"

He froze. She got up and walked away, the ice still on her wrist as she made her way to the kitchen a stride in her walk. He watched her leave the cell, speechless. "Damn woman" he muttered.

* * *

Rick nodded to Daryl as he entered, "we gotta talk"

Daryl looked up, narrowing his eyes. Something didn't seem right. He sat his crossbow down and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around, "what?" He never looked him in the eye.

Rick sighed, "Jacob came to me and told me that him and Carol had sex. Last night"

Daryl's eyes widened, Carol lied to him. Carol wanted to keep their relationship a secret, not even tell HIM? They we're close, shared a damn cell and knew things no one else did about eachother. The fuck? He growled, "Jacob told me they we're together"

"You believe him?" He looked up at his friend. Daryl nodded, "I asked Carol and its ovious by how she acted it was. I think Carol doesn' wanna tell me, 'cause how I might react" Rick nodded, "got a point there...you ok with this?"

Daryl didn't look at him, angry over taking him. Angry overtook everything, he didn't know how to show anything else, Dixon's don't do feelings, they replace any feelings they don't like with anger and that was what he was doing. He narrowed his eyes and snarled at the leader, "I don't fuckin' care. I ain't anythin' to 'er and she ain't anythin' to me. She ain't my problem! I don't give a fuck what her sorry ass does! She can have sex in front of me with 'im if she wants and I won't give a fuckin' thought 'bout it!" He was practically yelling at Rick now, barking and growling and snarling. A animal, it was what he was. A animal who needed to be caged when it didn't want to be.

Rick took a step back, nodding, "you'll regret that"

"Not a fuckin' chance" he recoiled by Rick's words, his face twisting in fustration and annoyance. This was over, enough of this shit talk. He walked off without another word, but he heard Rick's last words, "Carol said she understands you. Why you do this" He stopped, what did Rick mean? What did he know? He glanced back at his friend who was eyeing in curiously. He turned, standing his ground, a great distance between them, "what?" Rick could hardly here him, but he did.

He nodded, "she came to me, a little bit after I told her you left. She told me she understands you, she understands why you do the things you do. She knows it all and doesn't judge you for it. She said you have this code, that the world needs more men like that, and if she could she would tell you that but she knows you'll deny it, like you deny everything, so she doesn't. I know Carol, maybe more than you. She's like a sister to me. She wouldn't do what she does without a good reason. We don't know Jacob well, his past might have a great effect on Carol. Let this go, you can't go being mad at her for going off with a man when you never tried to go with her yourself. If this is anyone's fault, its yours" Rick was done here, he made his point. It was his turn to leave. He turned on his hell and marched off. He had a perimeter walk to do.

Daryl stood there, hurt and anger taking him over. Daryl Dixon was broken. He had been bended and wrecked but he was now officially broken and it cause belonged to a small beautiful woman known as Carol Peletier.

* * *

Carol smiled as she entered the kitchen, Beth had offered to start early on breakfest, give Carol some time off but now she was restless and needed something to do. She sighed, averting Beth's gaze, "sorry honey, I couldn't sleep anymore. I thought I could help"

Beth let the frown fade and turn into a grin, "ok Carol. Thank you, no one ever likes my cooking anyways!" She chuckled as Carol shrugged to her, "hey, I like it!" Beth giggled, "yeah, you do. But that doesn't mean much" Carol glared at her and she raised her hands, "just kidding" she smiled, "now let's get started with this stuff. Daryl brought some squirrel meat...thought we could do a veggie and squirrel stew. Sound good?"

Carol nodded as she started to cut some carrots, she grinned, "sounds great" and with that they both started to chop veggies while waiting for the pot to heat up. They used a man-made fire to heat up things, put a pot on top and let it heat for a while before adding food, it worked well.

Jacob entered, "well hello ladies" he smiled to them. Carol waved a little, "hey Jake, how's it going?"

Jacob sighed, "had a little walker problem. About two dozen of them, one fell on Daryl and his wrist isn't looking well. Seems to be swelling, Hershal is looking at him"

Carol's eyes went wide, "what happened?"

Jacob looked at her, pure anger struck through him, why was she so worried about the fucked up redneck anyways? "when the walker fell on him, his wrist twisted behind him and it snapped, he can't move it well and it looked pretty bad"

"Is he ok?" Carol was anxious now, Daryl was hurt and all she wanted to do was be helping him feel better.

"I don't know. Last I saw, he was in pain. I think Hershal has in under control, but I don't know" he tried to change the subject, "what you making there?"

Beth smiled to him, "veggie and squirrel stew. Daryl did a good job of hunting this morning" and the conversation was back on the redneck, well shit. Wasn't there any topic that didn't involve him?

Jacob sighed, "yeah. He's a good hunter" he nodded to the ladies before turning to leave, looking over his shoulder, he winked at Carol, "you cooking always rocked" and with that he left. Beth scoffed, "what's with him? Every time we mentioned Daryl he winced. Geez, does he have a problem with him or something?" Beth seemed annoyed and pissed about Jacob's reactions and frankly Carol was too.

She sighed, "he doesn't like Daryl. I don't know why, but I hope he gets over it" Beth nodded her agreement before they both returned to thr task at hand, after dinner was made, she would go in search of Daryl, make sure he was ok.

* * *

Daryl lay in his bunk, he had a cast on his right wrist. He hated this, being hurt. He had dislocated his wrist and Hershal had to pop it back in place and now he was in his bunk on painkillers for the pain and he had skipped dinner. He stared at the ceiling and grunted as Carol entered with some stew, she smiled, "hey, brought you some dinner" she set it down on his lap as he sat up, he grunted a 'thanks'. He was mad at her. Very mad, she lied to him.

Carol sat down beside him and looked at his wrist, "what happened?"

"What do ya care?" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

Carol shrugged, "why wouldn't I care?" she asked, looking at him but he wasn't looking at her. Great, what had she done now?

Daryl snarled at her, "get out! I don't need ya. Ya sorry ass already has one man to be cared for by and it ain't me. So just run back to HIM and leave ME be!" He all but kicked her out, sneering venom in her face as he gestured in the air and ranted a storm. She just nodded and left, whatever was with him, he was right. She DID have Jacob, maybe she still could be with him, she loved Daryl but he didn't want her and it wasn't no help being alone, maybe Jacob could help. if this is what Daryl wants, she'll do it.

* * *

**A/N:: I know its a little short but hey i'm in pain from my injury and I can't stop reading Kaye's drabbles, they rock and lately i've been slow on reading them, so have to catch up! :D**

**Don't kill me for this late update, i'll get to Sophia soon enough...don't kill me YET please. haha, YAZZY X YOU BETTER PUT DOWN THE KNIFE. I'm watching you girl, I know the things you got up those sleeves of yours!**

**Anyways, read and review! Thank you lovelys and Caryl on and forever!**


	6. now its turning blue

**A/N:: Ok, we'll after that big new story me and Yazzy x have going on...I thought maybe doing something with this would work...still we'll right now (for now) my pain's eased from my ankle and all, so I have time to quietly write happily, why not use that time. :) I added a song to this one, I love this song, it's called 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Its in a Rick POV and its what Rick is telling Daryl about what he's done to Carol. It's a really good song and fits perfectly with Caryl and having Rick helping them. It's like a lecture that Rick is giving to Daryl about the mean things he told and did to Carol. It's amazing and I hope you like it~**

**I hope I do this chapter justice, none of us like Jacob...we's already caused enough trouble for our couple sadly but well, things happen. And remember to check out the new story me and Yazzy have going, it's called 'Holding On', chapter one is a bit long...over 14,000 words, but whatever, its Caryl, with some Meth in it, nothing better than that! Anyways, let's get to this chapter. Read and review please, thanks.**

* * *

**-Carol POV-**

Carol had finally had enough. Daryl had once again yelled at her when she tried to bring him breakfest the next day, he told her that she didn't need to care for him, didn't need anything from him. She believed it but also was hurt, she yelled back, the first time she never did. She got right up in his face, her hand dangerously close to his bad wrist as she practically screamed at him. She had, had enough of him, it had been the last straw for her. His childish behavior and constant atitude to things that meant nothing has crossed her line. She left with a stomp, leaving him stun. He avoided her and she avoided him. She ignored him and it irrated the fuck out of him, but he deserved it. The cold shoulder was what he was getting from her, if he was going yell at her for something she didn't do, she would show him how strong she really is. She can be pissed off if she wants. If he's making such a big deal about it, she'll do it, she'll get back with Jacob. Hell Jacob wanted her and it was obvious she had no chances with Daryl, but she did with Jacob and she surely would take them. So she put her foot down, she has HAD it with Daryl Dixon, she won't let him push her around anymore, she was done with him, it was time for a new start, a new life with her old friend and past lover, Jacob Burns. Hopefully Daryl won't get in her way.

**-Daryl POV-**

Daryl was having a hard time. He couldn't get over the fact Carol left him for a old boyfriend that broke her heart, and she didn't even tell him. She lied to him and he believed her, she swore that she was telling the truth, but it was all sin. She was lying to him, why would she do that? It broke his heart. Jacob wasn't the one that looked for her daughter. Jacob wasn't the one to fall down a cliff and get a arrow in the side looking for her little girl. Wasn't the one taking pain but not stopping the search for her Sophia. Jacob wasn't there to save her every time shes close to death. Jacob isn't there to comfort her in times of need. Jacob wasn't the one to carry her out of the tombs. Jacob wasn't the one she gave a certain smile too, one he called his own. Jacob wasn't the one that made her eyes flicker whenever he was around. Jacob wasn't the one she teases and flirted with. Jacob wasn't her very close friend who lived the dead with her, stayed by her side, fighting back to back against mental and emotional things, not mentioning physical things as well. Jacob hadn't saved her from walkers. Hadn't pulled her onto his bike after the farm got over ran. Didn't watch her kill her husband even when he was already dead, watching her mourn, her happy sad mourn. Jacob wasn't the one to stare at her beautiful body and make her face light up. Jacob wasn't him, but then again he was so much more. Daryl didn't know how to deal with these feelings...caring? Sorrow? Fear? Depression? Regret? Or even love? No, he turned them into anger, out of fear of pain coming if he tried to succeed them, knowing he'd fail them, not having experience with them. And by that he hurt people so he didn't have to stumble around, fiquring out the meanings of what he feels or does. He pushes them away, snaps at them, making them turn and flee, thinking the opposite of their first thoughts. But what Carol didn't know is that he oved her. Daryl Dixon loved Carol Peletier. But he didn't know a thing about what that meant, didn't know how to tell her or show her. If it was fear of regret, or fear of fucking up...or fear of becoming something, but not knowing what he was doing. He might suck, hell he did SUCK. Every slut that came home with Merle knew he did, laughed at him and pitied him and he couldn't let her do it too. SO he pushed her away. It hurt, but he didn't want to hurt her or disappoint her. Maybe Jacob was better for her, but why did it hurt so much to think that?

**-Rick POV-**

Rick shook his head, these two we're the stubbornest most hard-headed idiot lovers he's ever met. He knew they loved eachother but they didn't do anything about it. If it was fear of messing up their friendship or fear of messing up a relationship, or if it was just the fear of loving eachother to one day loose them and be broken forever. He didn't know, or care, they needed to get together now. Daryl was letting Carol pull away and leave and go to Jacob. That wasn't the way it was suppose to be. He heard Daryl yell at Carol but was surprised when Carol yelled back, he knew she had, had enough but she couldn't tell he was angry with love for her, because Daryl was such a sonuvabitch no one could tell, he covered his feelings up with anger because he didn't know how to deal with him, his past haunts him and takes a large tow on him but that doesn't matter. He needs to clear this shit and just tell her how he felt but he won't do that. This is Daryl we're talking about, stubborn as a rock and would argue with a door knob, but what he didn't see is she loved him too but she was afraid of rejection as he was afraid of fucking up and lossing her. Sometimes, he thought this was more of a Soap Opera then a Zombie Apocalypse.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_  
_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Carol still went on though, she told herself she had something to live for, if it was living for her daughter or living to live. It wasn't Daryl no more. Not in her opinion it seemed. It WAS Daryl, Rick could tell, it was Daryl who kept her going but she finally seemed to be having enough of his shit and pushing him away, going for someone she knows won't yell at her and get angry all the time, Jacob Burns. Her old friend and past lover.

Rick narrowed his eyes, anger suddently feeling him, why is Daryl such a idiot? She loves him! He loves her! Is it not that obvious, are they blind, stupid dumbasses!? yes, it seems so. But mostly Daryl. He can't stand the fact of atleast TRYING to deal with the new feelings he gets, instead he just pushes them aside and gets angry and it's stupid. Rick looked around, he was going to have a talk with Daryl. He started to walk outside, it was time for a little talk to talk with his stubborn ass friend.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He found him outside, working with Glenn to fix a hole in the gate. He called for him. Daryl turned and tilted his head, "what?" Rick walked up and nodded to Glenn, "you got this?" Glenn nodded, "sure thing Rick" Rick grinned at him before frowning at Daryl, "we need to talk, come with me now" Daryl followed him as he lead them out of earshot of Glenn and people around them. Daryl crossed his arms, "what wrong Rick?"

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down._

Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his head, how was he going to do this without getting a punch to the face, but Daryl needed to know. So he started, sternly, letting the anger was before come back. Yeah, he was going to do this, full on, "Daryl, do you feel right pushing around people with your anger and insults? Does it make you feel better to let your fustration and irration take over you?"

Daryl glared at him, aware of what he was refuring to. Not people, but to her, Carol. He growled, "ain't none of ya business. It ain't like I say things I know are wrong. What I say is right Rick, and ya know it!"

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_  
_say you're right again_  
_Heed my lecture._

"No, your not Daryl. Your masking the other feelings you feel with your negative anger and its not right. You need to stop it. Let me tell you something, doing things like you do, only pushes the things you love away. Your ruining what you had by snapping at them" Rick tried to stay calm, but the asshole in front of him was being dumber than the undead and they don't have brains they can think with!

Daryl shook his head violently, "ya don' know shit Rick!"

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Rick had, had enough, he got right into Daryl's face and yelled at him, gesturing to the air as he went with such furiousity Daryl might have took a step back but he hadn't noticed as he saw red, telling Daryl's the things he knew the man didn't, "you need to get your head out of your damn ass! All your doing is digging yourself a bigger fucking hole and you need to get out of it and fill it! Dammit Daryl, you are such a idiot? If you can't see the way she looks at you, they your blind. Everyone else can and YELLING AT HER SOLVES NOTHING. If you stopped being afraid of the things your feeling you would already have her in your arms! But because of your pathetic self she's already knows your off the list and she's moving in on Jacob. I hope your happy, because this is all your fucking fault!"

Daryl looked at his feet, he knew Rick was right, every word, but he didn't know what the fuck to do. He didn't know how to deal with the things he felt, it was too much, all the things filling him and fluttering, he felt all bubbled up and he just wanted to pop them all and forget it, but this was Carol. The only woman he loved other than his mama. He shook his head, fustrated with himself. Rick seemed satisified as Daryl tried to fiqure these things out.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

Rick calmed himself and spoke again, more sober and restful, "Daryl, she's been through hell and back and she's had enough of your bullshit. You yell at her for the stupidest things, but you yell because you worried. Once again you mask your worry and fear with your anger and its getting to her last nerve. She's had enough, she will leave you. You need to stop. She is already going for Jacob, you might be took late, but if I was you, I would go take to her. Now"

Daryl shook his head, grunting in fustration, "she don' want me. She wants nothin' to do with me, i'm a piece of shit, she don' deserve" he confessed his worries, he looked at Rick, his eyes pleading, "i've crossed the line. Rick, she ain't gonna want me now"

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again._

Rick sighed, nodding, he had a point there, "you might have fucked up for good this time Daryl. Doesn't mean you don't go and apologize, even if she swats you away, atleast she knows your sorry"

Daryl looked at Rick, and gave him a half-smile, something he never did, he would always smile at Carol, but never anyone else, "she got a spit-fire in her alright" Daryl chuckled and soon Rick joined him.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

"Try to stay calm, look at her. Really look at her, tell her you care. She might come around. It isn't that hard Daryl, we all make mistakes but we always fix the some how and you need to start doing that. It will make your life better, trust me. Carol has taken a lot but getting told she's worthless by you can crumble her. She's been told that by Ed and when you say it, she WILL believe it, because she loves you. Don't do this to her or you, please" Rick put his hand on his friends shoulder.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,_  
_"This doesn't hurt", she said,_  
_"I finally had enough."_

Daryl kicked the dirt, "what if she rejects me?"

"Then it's your own fault. Doesn't mean she might come back around" Rick told him, a bit of humor in his words.

Daryl looked away then looked back at him, more confident, "what if she don' come around?"

"We'll deal with that if it comes to it then" Rick announced before shooing him off, "now go. Tell her what you feel. Don't bad down, she feel's the same way"

Daryl couldn't believe he was letting Rick tell him these things, he seemed pussy wiped, but who the FUCK cares? This was Carol and if anyone could help him it was Rick, and Rick was the only one he would talk to about his problems, embaressed or not. Regretful or not, he would. Daryl had a hop in his step as he walked off to find the angel he wished was his, the one he loved dearest, the only one he really lived for now, the reason he stayed with this group, the reasons he did the things he did, felt the things he felt...and now he had to find her and tell her these things...but does he have the courage to do just that?

* * *

**A/N:: Ok, wow. Very proud of this, it's a little short, but who the fuck cares. It is what it is...time to write some Sophia? now. woop woop and try to get me and Yazzy's new story up when we can! hope you have a wonderful day, review and read it with love...be nice to me. i'm in pain with this injury and am tired, so yeahhh.**

**READ & REVIEW, dead squirrels to you all. And to all, think before you do, we women have feelings to, we reach out point we will have had enough and leave, we don't like getting pushed around, so please, don't push us. Stop abuse women and don't disrespect them or take them for granted. We are just like you but a different gender. My rant is done, that rant was focused on Carol's hard life, so yeahh, let's get a move on. enough of my talk, geez, I talk a lot. Have a great day, and CARYL ON AND FOREVER! ;P**


	7. holding on yer rope

**A/N:: Ok, this story is gonna turn south from what you thought would happen, so be prepared...its gonna be sad and shit. All those sad crying feels and im sure Yazzy will kill me for this, but hey i'm making it sad for her! We both we're talking about how we all love and hate sad feels, haha. ;) SO this 'turning south' thing is for her! And thanks to Future Mrs. Riggs who is always there for me!**

**A song will also be added into the next chapter. A song i've never heard of but the lyrics are good for the chapter...haha. Its a Daryl POV song though, so it fit good for him at the moment of time. The song is 'Love Forgot' by Luther Vandross...like I said, this story gets real sad... so gonna add a sad song for a sad story, but the song is in the NEXT chapter, not THIS chapter. :)**

**Today is my Birthday, so happy Birthday to me and here's a update from me on my b-day because I can. ;) And season 3 came out recently on my birth month near my birthday. THATS AWESOME. EARYL PRESENT FROM TWD. Sorry...too much COFFEE? 44 more days till Season 4 and CARYL ON.**

* * *

Carol and Jacob we're outside washing laundry when Daryl walked up, he was behind them so they didn't know he was there. He stopped dead in his tracks, listening to the conversation going down between the two old friends. His fists we're balled as he listened. His face set at a scown and his eyes a glare.

"Do you really like that redneck?" Jacob asked, handing her another shirt, one of Daryl's, he scoffed at the sleeveless shirts, "why doesn't he like sleeves?"

Carol chuckled, taking it from him, "he wants to show off his muscular arms" Carol burst into a fit of laughter which Jacob soon joined. Daryl growled softly as she continued, "but really, no, I think he just likes no sleeves"

Jacob smirked, "do you like them like that?"

Carol shrugged, suddently uncomfortable with the question, "uh..it looks good on him, I guess..." she shook her head and quickly changed the subject, "why do you call him a redneck?"

"Because he is one" Jacob replied dryly.

Carol snorted, "he has a name you know" Carol stopped her work and stared at him, awaiting his answer.

Jacob nodded but then shrugged, "redneck suits him better"

Carol sighed, "do you not like Daryl?"

Jacob looked at her, thinking for a moment. He hesitanted before finally speaking, "he hurt you, therefore I don't like the man"

Carol took the wet shirt of Daryl's and threw it at him, it hit him in the face with a wet thud. Carol covered a hand over her mouth but the laughs still escaped as she watched him peel the shirt off, his face wet from the water. He narrowed his eyes as her, "you think thats funny!"

Carol nodded, laughing more, "so damn funny" she said between chuckles.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "asshole" he muttered, putting Daryl's shirt back in the bucket of wet clothes which Carol sooned picked up to continue washing. Jacob shrugged and continued talking, "do you like him?"

Carol didn't stop what she was doing, "he's my friend. He's saving my ass a bunch of times"

Jacob nodded his head, "every feel anything more for him?"

This time Carol did stop what she was doing, she turned and stared at him. He didn't need to be asking this shit. She wasn't going to let him in on her life. It wasn't any of his bussiness, he WAS the one to leave her, not her leave him. The dumbass. "It's none of your bussiness Jacob"

Jacob smiled and nodded his agreement, "yeah, I know. I'm sorry"

Carol just sighed, "it's ok, I guess"

Daryl was still listening from his spot, Jacob had no right to be asking this shit about them, it wasn't any of his damn bussiness and he was happy when Carol told him that...in a softer way...He saw Jacob thinking, so he didn't approach yet, listening a little longer.

Jacob nodded, handing her another shirt, one of Rick's, once she was done with the rednecks. She started washing it as Jacob talked, "you know, after you left, I had the worse case of heartache. I thought I would have to kill myself...then the world ended and I thought that was God's way of punishing me, but then I found you and I realised God did this to help me, heal my heart and get us back together. Like it was always meant to be"

Carol looked at him, her eyes wide, "you left for Megan" she said dryly.

"I was young and stupid. I wasn't thinking right" Jacob told her, trying to apologize for the wrong he put upon her. Carol wasn't giving in that easy though and it made Daryl smirk and grimace, because sooner or later she WOULD give in.

"Yeah, you surely weren't thinking right at ALL" she said, her voice full of sarcasim and slight anger.

Jacob just shook his head, "dammit Carol, I love you and I always will. I still miss you and your right here! I cried for days, I wouldn't eat and I surely didn't sleep at night thinking of being without you!" He ranted, his hands flying in the air with protest to her statement.

A few silent tears fell down Carol's cheek as she listened to his words, "then why did you leave?"

"Because I was stupid! Going for the next pretty thing, I couldn't see the prettiest thing was right in front of me and i'm sorry I was so dumb" He cupped her face, making her look at him. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and smiled. She gave him a sad smile.

Daryl growled, he would wipe away her tears with his thumbs when she cried. Rick was right, he was loosing her and fast, she was already replacing him with Jacob. Soon he would be a long forgotten friend who would just be another redneck trash to her as she lived her life with Jacob and hopefully had kids of her own. She would never have a family with him, never have Dixon kids...but she didn't deserve him, did she? Had she? He shook his head, it didn't matter, she was falling for her old boyfriend and that was somehow ok to Daryl. But why did it hurt so much?

Carol smiled, giving him a sad laugh, "you think i'm the prettiest thing?"

Jacob smiled back and touched his forehead to hers, "prettiest thing in this world and the world before" he muttered.

Carol closed her eyes and have him a wide smile as he pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and smirked at him, "we should get back to work"

Jacob nodded, laughing, "I was never good at consentrating on the work at hand when you we're here" He winked at her and she laughed as she washed another one of Daryl's shirts.

He was loosing her, Daryl knew that for sure now. She was slowly moving on, but she was also moving on fast. Moving on from the building between them, letting their future together shatter as she built another future with someone else. It wasn't long enough together, if they had longer time maybe he would have got enough courage to just kiss her and build a few more levels but now it was too late, but maybe it was for the best. Then why did it still hurt so bad?

That afternoon Daryl Dixon was in a fowl mood, the ache of heartbreak sinking as deep as his bones. His mind covered with the look on her face when she saw Jacob at dinner, the smile and laughs exchanged and sitting together. Away from him. But close enough for him to hear and see them. They sat, telling stories about their past childhood. And it hurt Daryl more than he thought, enough that he couldn't hide it anymore, he got up and stomped to his shared room with her. Looking at her stuff, he knew she would move out, move in with Jacob.

He closed his eyes for a mintue, then when he opened them he went in search for a paper, when he found a old dusty notebook in the drawer, he ripped out a piece of paper and took out a barely working pen. Holding the paper against the wall, he slowly wrote on it because he was using his bad wrist to write. The one with that cast on it. He growled as he finally finished writing on it. Slowly he put it down on her bunk and quickly left to do a perimeter check.

* * *

Carol had watched him leave dinner, fuming the whole way out. After they finished eating, she took the plates and cleaned the dishes with the help of Maggie and Beth. Once she was finished and smiled to the youngest Greene, "i'm going to check in for the night"

Beth smiled, "have a great night Carol!"

Maggie looked over her shoulder, smirking at Carol, "don't be too loud with our redneck in there" Beth's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, "they're together?" she asked. Maggie just shook her head as Carol stared daggers at her.

"We're not together Beth. Maggie is teasing me...last thing that happened between us was a FIGHT" Carol could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Maggie suddently felt bad, "oh, i'm sorry Carol. I didn't know!" Carol just wiped her eyes and left the kitchen, walking slowly to her cell. Would he be there? Would he be waiting on her. She knew he was there when they she was doing laundry with Jacob, but he never actually came to her, just left after he heard enough and was boiling with hot anger.

When she rounded the corner, she saw a folded paper on her bunk but no Daryl. As she opened the paper she cocked her head. Tears started falling rapidly as she read the five words over and over.

_'It wasn't long enough together'_

Was this from Daryl? It couldn't be, Daryl didn't feel for her. Was it from Jacob? It could be. Seemed like some kind of apologie he would write. She sighed and folded the paper and put it beside her bag. She climbed into the bunk and cried, let all her emotions run out. She needed this. To just let it all out. She lost anything she had with Daryl, she decided to start over with Jacob, but it was for the best. She didn't want to be rejected or left by him, she wouldn't live through the Dixon's rejection. This was for the best. So she believed the note was from Jacob. And she was wrong, but she didn't know that. Not till the redneck came back and pissed his storm on her.

* * *

Daryl finished his walk, it was getting dark and Rick and Glenn had watch. They wouldn't want to see him out here just walking, they knew the trouble he was going through with Carol and he didn't want to talk about it or get them talking about it. Last thing he didn't want was to be mistaken as a walker and be shot, just like when Andrea did it.

He walked into their room and heard soft sniffles. He saw the note folded beside her bag. He titled his head and listened for a second, she WAS still here...but why? He toed off his boots and took off his vest. He sighed and gathered his courage, he took off his shirt, leaving him half naked. His bare chest out in the open, showing off his scars and muscles. He walked to the bunk and looked at her. She had the top bunk, he insisted her take it so he could get to his bow better in the morning. Her back was to him. He sighed and softly turned her, "Carol?"

He slightly touched her shoulder and she lashed out a hand at him, he dodged her blow as she sat up, tears still falling down her cheeks. He grabbed her wrists before she could swip at him again. She growled in anger at his actions and recoiled, scooting right up against the wall where he couldn't reach her well. He cocked his head and gave her look like she was crazy, "the fuck is wrong what ya?"

"YOU. You big dummy!" She hissed, glaring at him like he was the devil.

He shook his head, "I ain't ya enemy. I wasn't the one laughin' 'bout my sleeveless shirts with a man who called me a REDNECK. That was YA" He growled, narrowing his own eyes to meet her glare.

She swung her hands in the air, "I was joking! And I defended you, I told him he should call you by your name! Geez, your such a asshole!"

He chuckled sarcasticly, "I'M the asshole. Ok, but ya are the dumbass!"

"Why we're you even listening to our conversation!?" She snapped, her beautiful eyes dark with fustration.

He sighed, but keep his head up high, "I was comin' to tell ya I was sorry but when ya two started gettin' too...at it...I decided to give ya some privacy. I see my wrong actions did ya some good though, no need for me to apologize anymore" He shrugged like it was nothing but she was only pissed off more.

"HE was saying SORRY for his wrong. HE actually BEGGED for my forgiveness, you wouldn't gave me a dead squirrel or rose and tell me some shit-wroth story then stomp off and have nothing else to do with me. Just someone to talk to on free time" She retorted, over her head with her anger.

"Ya BITCH! If thats how ya want it! Ya don' need me. I try my hardest, i've been through hell and ya know that, I ain't gonna come up and get on my damn knees and say sorry with pleading eyes and a bunch of fuckin' flowers, i'm gonna tell ya somethin' and hope ya know the meaning behind it. READ INBETWEEN THE LINES" he hissed, vemon going out at every word, "I TRY MY HARDEST TO NOT TURN INTO MY FATHER OR ED. But ya just pushin' it. PUSH me away, do it, ain't gonna hurt me a bit. I might hit ya sometime anyways, ya must already know my feelin' for ya are low so why stick around?"

He bunched the metal on the top bunk, it made a sicking clunk sound that made Carol jump. He growled and sat down hard on the bottem bunk. His rant was over. He could hear her trying to hide the fact she was crying but he wasn't going to do anything about it. He laid down and put his hands neatly behind his head, staring up at the top bunk. Why couldn't she see the things he did? All the things he thought about her doing? All the things he saw in her? His feelings with her? They are all jack now, she don't care a penny for any of it. Have it her way, she broke his heart and he let her. He let her leave and go off with a good-for-nothing shit bag. If she wanted that, she could have it. But killing birds with two stones, Carol got a love and he got a heartbreak. It's what she wanted and deserved he guessed.

But from that moment on, the heartache for Daryl Dixon started. And if you asked him what it felt like, he would say having a million needles go through your heart as you die slowly with pain and depression.

* * *

**A/N:: I hope you liked it. Sad right? Pulling at my heart strings. But I warned you it would get sad...just go get your tissues and put them by your computer and label them 'Got a Problem?' tissues. Every chapter you'll need a few or more, trust me. This story goes WAY down hill. ;)**

**Have a great day and CARYL ON. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE. and to whoever elses birthday is today because i don't know much about people birthdays really...**


	8. Ten feet off the ground

**A/N:: Wow, I only just realized my last update was August 30th...damn and when I finally get ya'll this next chapter, well, its sad and all. Am I mean or what? Lol, but this chapter does have a song in it, I decided to change the song though...it won't be Love Forgot by Luther Vandross it's going to be a song that touches by heart deep called So Cold by Ben Cocks. It's a very beautiful song, you should listen to it. I changed the lyrics a little bit though from where it says "she's" to "he's" since its Daryl POV. **

**I figured that after I put this up I should go hide under my bed with my Norman Reedus jacket covering me up because I know you guys are going to kill me...don't kill me though because if you do then how are you going to get updates on stories? You hear that Yazzy? If you try anything i'll make hunting season come early and you know I will because im a crazy ass girl, lol.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed the name of this story to 'I Know' because it fits the part where Carol is telling Daryl (or herself) things she knows about Daryl..in like each chapter. lol and I changed the summary and the genre is now Romance/Tradegy not Romance/Friendship because well the friendship in it goes down hill. lol**

* * *

Daryl walked the premieter for the fifth time that morning. His mind was racing and his heart was beating out of place as his teeth gritted in a effort to loose the roaring tension thumping dull in his soul. His stomach was a pit of emptiness and wonder of how he was still functioning properly with the weight of a burden on his shoulder, a burden of pure rue and the affliction in his heart was only growing by the minute. He was acerbity with all his words, his glare was strong and not regretted as he stared down anyone within feet of him. He was like a ticking time bomb to them,

_"Don't go near the Dixon! He'll blow!"_

_"Don't approach the redneck, hes despondent and unstable"_

_"Did you see that hillbilly asshole? His attitude is bitter!"_

_"Rick should get rid of that man named...uhh, Daryl, I think...he's so niggard!"_

_"That Dixon should be remorseful before he has to leave! The bastard!"_

They acted like he couldn't hear them. They would speak to eachother about him while he was within ear shot and they wouldn't care, did they even notice him? Did they see him? Lately Carol and Jacob had been avoiding him and he didn't care. The only people that approached him were Rick and Merle. Sophia would try to get to him but Carol would stop the girl before she got close enough. Daryl didn't talk to Merle, he growled at him as his brother just laughed and walked away. Rick would try, he'll see something and try to help the man but Daryl would zone out, leaving a fustrated Rick to just stomp off. He knew of one person who could get to him but her mother was stopping her from coming. Sophia. He would let Sophia in, he liked the girl but Carol wouldn't let her. Hell, he'd talk to Carol if he wanted but not after that night, not after the night heartbreak set in.

It was eating him from inside out and no one knew, they didn't know that. They just throught he was dangerous and always this aggresive. But that wasn't true, he wasn't like that. Heartbreak switched him and heartbreak over the only woman he loved. He knew Dixons weren't suppose to love but he tripped and fell for it and now his heart was shattered because of his mistake. Dixons always made mistakes because they were just a big mistake themselves.

Rick had tried to approach him yesterday. It was horrific, the way he reacted to the man. You'd think they were pure enemies at the way he flinched and tensed like a stone. Rick had keep a few feet of distance between them and as soon as his words left his mouth the devil had come out of Daryl and tried to attack him. He had ran, the ex-sheriff had ran full force as Daryl spat at him. He didn't look back and didn't say anything to anyone about it. That was just yesterday, now it was today and things were worse.

_Sixth time walking the premieter and still no walkers to stab,_ what the fuck was he even still doing here? Killing himself more by watching the woman of his all dreams and wishes go off with a good-for-nothing ex of hers, it was all too painful and he already tried to hide the pain but now it was breathtaking and exotic as he went through the hours. His heart felt like a infection. It was a infection, the infection of heartbreak. That feeling that will kill you after a while, you finally die. Die from heartbreak and most people don't understand why. For him it was hard to understand the reason he was suffering it, but if you thought hard there was that hidden meaning that a few would be able to see and understand.

_Seventh time walking the premieter and still no walkers to stab,_ why did they keep letting survivors join their group? It was only making it worse as the new comers avoided him at all costs and give him nasty fearful looks. It was a disease. A horriable hell caused disease all because of a heartbroken redneck who wanted a widow to love him. But he knew she couldn't. She was beautiful, smart, caring, gentle and very fragile while he was rough, harsh, bad mannered, scared and ugly as hell. They were complete opposites, foils of the other and that wouldn't work out. There would be fights and yelling but no loving at all. But still without being together there was pain and regret and he couldn't fiqure out why he was still trying to go on with it.

_Eighth time walking the premieter and still no walkers to stab, _why had she even let in Merle that day. Wasn't that the start of there little game where they let in any survivor needing help? Fucking stupid idea and it was surely the truth, in his mind it was the worse claim ever. How could she be so stupid to do that? Merle wasn't even worth it, hell she didn't even get HIS opinion on it and thats his brother. She just thought she could let him in because he says hes changed and hes better, was she even thinking at that moment? That was the start of this horriable routine and now they were more like the others dark side and pain as they watched past eachother, flinching as they did or recoiling if too close and it hurt. Oh, how it hurt...felt like watching your only love slowly die before your eyes and come back as walker and bit into your flesh, hungry to eat you and kill you slowly and painfully and they would let them because they didn't know how to live without the other. But right now it was like he was walking into a herd of walkers and she was just watching with Jacob by her side, smiling and not giving a shit about him. But frankly that was the truth behind it all.

_Ninth time walking the premieter and still no walkers to stab, _why isn't he leaving yet. I mean its clear that shes happy and hes not but staying and watch her live a new life with HIM was only making him worse. So why not leave so he doesn't have the deal with the growing pain everyday. Yeah he will still have that growing pain of heat in the pit of his heart but he could atleast have it there without having to see her everyday with someone else. It was breaking him and Dixons don't ever break but here he was breaking over a woman that didn't deserve him...so why was he breaking really? She wasn't right for him but yet he still wished she was. She had someone who was good for her but yet he still wished that was him. She smiled and laughed with that man like he was meant to be yet he wished she still laughed and smiled at him the way she use to. It was all too much but Merle was here he couldn't leave...but yes he could, Merle was chasing after the little Greene blonde, the man didn't need him. So he COULD leave, all he had to do was do it. All he had to do was get his things and walk out those gates, not looking back and never returning. If it was that easy then why did it feel so hard, why was he resisting and hesitanting at the thought of leaving, of leaving HER behind.

_Tenth time walking the premieter and there was a walker to stab, _he quickly ran towards the gate and banged against it, grabbing the walkers attention. The rotting thing looked at him with hungry eyes and hissed out viciously as it slammed itself against the fence, trying to get to him. Daryl stabbed it hard through the eye, its pussed blood spraying over his neck and arms as it fell to the ground. He used his shirt to wipe away some of the blood as he started to walk more. That walker didn't help him at all, it was just a way to distract him from his thoughts of leaving but it didn't stop them. No, it couldn't stop them. Not one walker but maybe a herd could, maybe if a herd overpowered him and ate him alive that the thoughts would leave. Just maybe though.

_Eleventh time walking the premieter and no more walkers to stab, _maybe it was time to give up. Let it all go, let the pain fly away as he ran. Ran from them, ran from her but mostly ran from himself. Like catching something that wasn't really there or feeling something that was just a imagination. The only feeling he had was pain, sorrow, regret and it still didn't stop. Never will it ever stop.

He walked away from the fence then, walking straight for the motorpool. His eyes were set straight forward so they were staring at the motorpool door as he walked over, his knife in his hand still. He opened the door and shut it hard behind him, throwing the knife across the room. He sighed heavily and slid down against the wall near the door. It was dark but he didn't care, he didn't want the lights on. He pulled his knees up and put his head in his hands.

_Oh,you can hear me cry_  
_See my dreams all die_  
_From where you're standing_  
_On your own._

How could she sit there and hold his hand with him there watching? Didn't she think anything of them, about what they had before HE came. They had something, a dance, a dance that was soon to be turned into more but she didn't care. She let it melt and die out slowly and painfully. It was that easy for her to forget about something that important and it hurt like a bitch. He could feel his eyes watering as he sat in the darkness, pure silence surrounding him. She walked away, just like that but why would she stay with a shit worth redneck who yelled and snapped at her with no diginity or honour. He was a worthless asshole. A reckless mess what needed to be contained, like a animal. He was so stupid to think she could be made for him, so stupid to trust to let her in because now he was being broke again.

_It's so quiet here_  
_And I feel so cold_  
_This house no longer_  
_Feels like home._

The thoughts about leaving were returning, haunting the shadows of his thoughts as his sorrow rippled his body once more. He closed his eyes tight, he should just leave. It won't do him any worse or better anyways but staying here watching her with him was not a good way to help his problems. Not at all. He could almost feel his body getting sick with sorrow as he passed her and Jacob by or saw them talk. She would always sit with him, no one would sit with the Dixon anymore. Nope, not at all. Never again. And once again hes asked by himself...why am I still here? Why is he still there with them if it was only bringing him down more but leaving would do him no better. He was screwed.

_Oh,when you told me you'd leave_  
_I felt like I couldn't breath_  
_My aching body fell to the floor_

He felt destroyed. He was hanging on to her, the other thing he was hanging on for and she let him go. Let him fall to his death and here he was still slowing falling down to the deep sharp rocks below, being stabbed with a slow painful death of seeing her face before him and wondering what he ever did wrong. But it wasn't him, it was Jacob. Jacob reminded her about how much she deserved and he was what she deserved so he couldn't fight that, hell since he was just a piece of redneck trash. It hurt like a bitch but it was his own fault for dragging her into his life and trying to figure out what feelings for her he felt but after the progress he got when he finally figured some out he was just stopped, failing his mission as someone new and better came and reminded her that he was nothing more than a fucked up asshole and she was a beautiful woman who deserved a actual handsome man with no scars and a gentle nice voice and look like Jaxob. He was rough and mean and Jacob was gentle and romantic, complete opposites.

_Then I called you at home_  
_You said that you weren't alone_  
_I should've known better_  
_Now it hurts much more._

It only got worse when he went to check on her sometimes. Ever time he did he would find her with Jacob and then there would be a awkward silence till he left or was kicked out. He had no right checking on her anyways but he kept doing it, he couldn't stop really...he had to know if she was ok but she was with Jacob so she was always ok, right? His heart felt like a pile of broken bloody bones rotting and being chewed on by scavengers. Being cracked and stomped on but whoever felt like doing so and just being left behind as a nasty memory that was hoping to be forgotten. Hurt like hell that was for sure and never would stop, would it. Nope and it only hurt him worse. Why wouldn't it stop, it would never stop really.

_You caused my heart to bleed and_  
_You still owe me a reason_  
_'Cause I can't figure out why..._

He felt almost betrayed. Like she had maybe wanted him but then just let him go once she found Jacob or she took pity on him and wanted to see if she could help by loving him by pretend but when Jacob came around she just couldn't do it and had to be with him and it hurt like hell. Whatever the real reason was, it hurt like a fucking bitch and it just wished it would stop but it never would. Left to haunt him till he finally died from heartbreak. The process has started and in the end he would die by it and it only hurt worse though. All the thoughts all hurt, making it worse as he let them keep going but he couldn't stop them as they just kept coming as though he didn't have control over them no more.

_Why I'm alone and freezing_  
_While you're in the bed that he's in_  
_And I'm just left alone to cry_

Daryl gasped in sorrow as he forced the thoughts to go blank, leaving a thin line of white in his mind as he thought only of the pure pain instead of everything else. He sighed, it wasn't making anything better at all.

He got up just as Sophia entered. She held her hands tight to her chest as she looked at her feet. Her voice was soft and weary as she spoke, "Are you ok? You havn't been talking lately, so I thought well that you might be, uh, upset about something?"

Daryl sighed, he couldn't not talk to the girl but she reminded him so much of her mother and it broke his heart more, "Yeah 'Phia. I've been down lately, ain't much that can change that though."

Sophia looked up at her, her blue eyes curious, "About what?"

There she went again, being just like her mother. Always being stubborn as she must know answers to questions that are trying to be passed by un-noticed, "Ain't nothin' ya need to worry 'bout now...Don' ya need to be somewhere?"

Sophia gulped, fidgeting slightly, "I just wanted to check on you. You saved me and my momma and I love you."

Daryl couldn't help it, she was breaking his heart. He nodded lightly, "Yeah, 'm sorry. I just don' wanna talk 'bout it. That ok?"

Sophia gave him a little smile, "Yes, its ok! I should go be with Carl, i'll see you later?" Daryl gave her a nod as she left. He watched her go, that girl was going to break his heart more but he couldn't help but talk to her, the only one he was actually being gentle with other than the woman who was the main source of his pain.

Daryl stood there alone and whispered into the dark, "I know ya are happy where ya are...but will ya think of me sometimes?"

* * *

Carol smiled at Beth and Maggie as the Greene girls took over the dishes for her. She walked to her cell and smiled as she sat down, happy as can be. She frowned as her eyes started to water at the thought of Daryl and she whispered to herself, "I know you get jealous when men try to get close with me...but will you try to get close to me yourself?"

* * *

**A/N:: Do you hate me? Please do hate me, lol. I warned you that this story was going down hill so read at your own risk and make sure to have tissues with you. LOL. **

**Like I told you already, I changed the name from 'Got a Problem?' to 'I Know' because it fits this better...and the summary has been changed like I said and blah blah blah. LOL. I love my sad Caryl feels, this was get happy soon..maybe, LOL. I can't stop laughing..sorry, blame it on Yazzy x. o.o its all her fault, jk girl.**

**Ok, now its time for you to READ & REVIEW and give me those hate messages for the sadness I brought on Caryl...while I go hide with my crossbow by my side because I know a current girl who is writing Holding On with me is getting her knife out and coming for me...because shes crazy like that. LOL.**


End file.
